


Perdido y encontrado

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No está por ningún lado y Tommy siente que se está volviendo loco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido y encontrado

No está.

Noestánoestánoestánoestánoestánoestánoestánoestá,

 _No_. **Está**.

No está por ningún lado y Tommy siente que se está volviendo loco. Ya ha dado vuelta todos los muebles en la casa de los Kaplan, ha abierto todos los cajones de su cuarto y ha husmeado en todos los armarios. No está.

Se revuelve el pelo tan rápido que sin querer se quema los dedos. Maldice y se da un par de cabezazos contra la puerta del armario. Mira una vez más en el cuarto. No está.

¡No está!

Patea con fuerza la cama de Teddy, molesto.

— Muy bien, ¿qué se te perdió? — le pregunta Billy, entrando en el cuarto con la pila de ropa limpia de su novio.

— Hey, ¿por qué Ted tiene servicio de lavandería y yo no?

— Porque cuando Teddy me besa siento que estoy en el cielo… y cuando tú hablas me pregunto qué hice para merecer este infierno. Mmm… eso rima, ¿no?

— No — dice Tommy, haciendo que su no-hermano se encoja de hombros.

— ¿Qué perdiste? — repite Billy, sentándose junto a él en la cama.

— Nada.

Si se entera de lo que está buscando, no lo dejará en paz _nunca más_. Y lo último que le falta es que alguien que seguramente cree que Led Zeppelin seguramente era un tipo de navío de la Primera Guerra Mundial se crea superior a él.

— Si me dices qué es puedo hacer un hechizo para localizarlo, así una vez ayudé a Eli y Kate a encontrar a Bucky.

Tentador, pero aún (spandex verde chillón y todo) le queda un poco de dignidad y Billy demostró no ser el mejor guardando secretos. Si se entera se lo contará a Ted que, seguramente, se lo contará a Eli y, en menos de lo que Scott Summers se enoja, ya lo sabrá Kate y él no va a quedar en ridículo frente a todo el equipo.

Jodidos mocosos metiches.

— No te preocupes, hermanito, tengo todo bajo control.

— Si tu lo dices…

— ¡Billy! — se escucha la voz de Ted, desde el baño — ¡¿Tienes ganas de bañarte?!

La sonrisa que esboza su no-gemelo no debería estar en los rostros de los niños buenos.

— ¡Ahí voy, mantén el agua **bien caliente**!

Billy se va tan rápido que por unos segundos Tommy duda cual de los dos es el velocista. Además, ¿desde cuándo el geek de Kaplan tiene más sexo que él? Ah, claro, desde que Kaplan tiene novio y él ni perro que le ladre.

Patea una vez más la cama de Altman.

 _Necesita_ encontrarlo.

***

¡No tiene nada bajo control! ¡En el jodido cuartel tampoco está!

Se ha fijado en cada jodido rincón, debajo de cada jodido mueble, atrás de cada jodida puerta, adentro de cada jodido cuarto, ¡incluso entre los jodidos almohadones del jodido sillón! ¡Y no está!

— Tommy, ¿qué rayos te ocurre? — le pregunta Kate, entrando en el cuarto de entrenamiento donde Tommy se desquita con un moribundo saco de arena.

— Nada.

— Pues, para ser nada te tiene muy nervioso.

Tommy le dedica la sonrisa más falsa de su repertorio, esa que claramente dice ‘no me jodas’. Suele surtir efecto, claro, cuando no la usa en Kate.

La chica lo mira con una ceja alzada, como si no creyera que está intentando deshacerse de ella así. Tommy se encoje de hombres y sigue golpeando el saco de arena. Tarde o temprano Kate se va a cansar y se va a ir.

Sólo que, nuevamente, es Kate de quien estamos hablando.

— Vamos, Shepherd. Has estado de malhumor los últimos días, cuando generalmente lo único que haces es probar nuestra paciencia y ser un incordio. ¿Qué ocurre?

En el idioma de Kate, eso significa que está preocupada por él. Tommy se levanta las gafas y se refriega los ojos.

— Kate, en serio, estoy bien. Es que… bueno, Ted y Billy se ponen muy gritones por las noches y no me dejan dormir. No sé como los señores Kaplan no los escuchan, en serio.

Su amiga pone los ojos en blanco. Es obvio que no le cree.

— ¿Billy y Teddy? ¿Los mismos Teddy y Billy que no pueden besarse si alguien los está mirando? ¿Los Teddy y Billy a los que se sonrojan de muerte cada vez que les haces chistes sexuales? ¿Esos Teddy y Billy?

— De acuerdo, lo de los gritos no es verdad, pero esos dos ya no son tan mojigatos como tú crees. Si no me equivoco, en este momento deben estar teniendo un poco de acción en la ducha de los Kaplan, los muy bastardos…

Kate niega con la cabeza y mira hacia el techo, como preguntándole a cualquier fuerza divina qué hizo para merecer este castigo de compañeros de equipo.

— Sí, bueno, lo que tu digas. Cuando quieras hablar con alguien, sabes que estamos aquí para ti.

Cuando se queda solo, Tommy vuelve a golpear con fuerza el saco, haciendo que se rompa.

No es que no sepa que están ahí para él. Aunque no lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos, ni sea todo amor y cariño con ellos, son sus amigos… su _familia_ y los _ama_. Lo que ocurre es que…

Es muy embarazoso. Sí, eso.

***

— Hey, ¿alguien sabe qué es lo que le ocurre a Tommy?

— Nop. Hoy intenté hablar con él y me salió con evasivas.

—Sí, a mi también. Está raro. Es decir, _más_ raro de lo habitual.

— ¿Creen que esté así por lo de…?

— ¿Por lo de qué? Oh, _eso_. Mmm… no lo sé. Han pasado casi seis meses.

— Fue muy duro para él.

— Es verdad, la quería mucho.

— Puede que siga mal por eso, pero esta vez creo que se le perdió algo.

— Quizás finalmente esté buscando su vergüenza…

— Pues, si lo que busca es su conciencia, llega un poco tarde. La pobre seguro ya se debe haber suicidado…

***

— ¡Hulkling, arriba! ¡Wiccan, detrás de ti! ¡Patriot, Speed, cuidado al frente!

— ¡Gracias, Hawkeye!

Los Hijos de la Serpiente no aprenden nunca y ellos son los encargados de darles su merecido. Claro, están un poco acojonados desde que Billy dejó a unos cuantos en coma, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de romper las pelotas.

— ¡Parece que tus amigos no están felices de verte, Hulkling! — grita Tommy, quitándole sus armas a los veinte tipos que los rodean, mientras Teddy los deja inconcientes a golpes en la cabeza.

— Lo cual es una pena, Wiccan y yo los habíamos echado de menos, ¿verdad, Wiccan?

Cuando Ted hace comentarios así de cizañeros, Tommy se enorgullece de él. Si no fuera porque la bondad se le escapa por los codos, su cuñado sería un buen delincuente juvenil.

— ¡Malditos sodomitas! — grita uno de los tipos, sacando un arma de su bolsillo y disparándole a Tommy, que el muchacho logra atrapar con una mano.

— Nah, te equivocas, el sodomita es mi hermano. Yo sólo soy hereje.

En menos de quince minutos ya los tienen desarmados y listos para que los recoja la policía y, lo mejor de todo, sin ningún incidente que haga que los Avengers tengan ganas de ‘tener una charla’ con alguno de ellos.

— Muy bien, equipo — les dice Kate, mientras se alejan en uno de los discos voladores de Billy —. Creo que estamos mejorando.

— No te creas tanto, Katie-pooh — comenta Tommy —. Es que esos tipos son un fracaso.

— Es verdad, pero eso no quita que estemos mejorando. Y si me dices Katie-pooh otra vez voy a cortarte las pelotas y cocinarlas al horno.

Que la chica diga eso como quien dice ‘que lindo día’ hace que a los cuatro muchachos les recorra un escalofrío.

— Ugh. Anotado.

— Entonces, ¿pizzas en lo de Eli? — pregunta Billy, descendiendo en el cuartel.

— Claro. Mi abuela hace las mejores pizzas de este lado de la galaxia. 

— Genial, porque tengo tanta hambre que me comería la galaxia — dice Teddy, sonándose el cuello.

— Cuñadito, no intentes dejar a Galactus sin empleo.

Eli pone los ojos en blanco, mientras Kate y Billy niegan con la cabeza. Teddy, en su nuevo rol de mejor amigo, le celebra la broma con una sonrisa. Otro día normal en la no normal vida de Thomas Shepherd.

(sólo que aún no lo encuentra y ya se está desesperando)

— Cambiémonos rápido y vayamos que yo también tengo hambre. Y sí, es una orden — aclara Kate, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

***

Eli no exageraba cuando decía que las pizzas de su abuela son las mejores de la galaxia. En realidad, posiblemente fue humilde, porque deben ser las mejores del universo.

— Señora Bradley, ¿puede abandonar a su esposo y casarse conmigo? Prometo serle fiel si me cocina.

La mujer se ríe, sonrojándose un poco. Eli lo patea por debajo de la mesa, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Que le den, su compañero no tiene sentido del humor.

— Eres muy amable, Tommy, pero no podría dejar a mi esposo. Lo amo.

— El amor está sobrevalorado. Además, soy un muchacho joven y fuerte, podría darle algunas alegrías… ¡AUCH! ¡Deja de patearme que no estoy coqueteando con tu abuela de verdad!

Todos ríen y Eli mira para otro lado, avergonzado.

— Perdónalo, Tommy, es muy celoso. Pero cuando quieras puedes venir y yo te cocino, estás flaco.

La abuela de Eli le cae bien. Y su abuelo también, aunque casi no hable. En realidad, no sabe cómo les pudo salir un nieto así de aburrido y enojón, con lo geniales que son.

— Abuela, si le decís eso va a pensar que es en serio — se queja Eli, mordiendo molesto una porción de pizza.

— Elijah Bradley, deja en paz a tu amigo, jovencito.

— Él no es mi amigo. En realidad, estoy intentando convencer al resto de que lo echemos del grupo, pero parece que se han encariñado con él.

Todos ríen, incluso Tommy, aunque sabe que algo de verdad hay en eso. Se _quedan_ con él sólo porque le han tomado cariño. Hay veces en la que le molesta que lo traten como a un perrito.

( _— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Estás loco! Ellos te aman, Tommy._

_— Por supuesto, soy una persona digna de amar, no puedo evitarlo._

_Ella se ríe y lo golpea en el brazo._

_— Auch, controla tu fuerza._

_— Para ellos no eres una mascota, eres su amigo. ¡Como lo eres para mi!_ )

De pronto se le ha ido el hambre y no puede evitar hacer una mueca. Han pasado cinco días y aún no lo encuentra. Se niega a pedirle ayuda a Billy por varios motivos, pero si esto sigue así va a tener que hacer de tripas corazón y pedirle que lo encuentre.

— ¿Ocurre algo, querido? — le pregunta la señora Bradley, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

Tommy le sonríe para no preocuparla.

— Es que mi corazón se ha roto. Es muy cruel por no aceptar estar conmigo.

La señora vuelve a reír e Eli le tira un trozo de pizza, manchándole toda la remera. Y tirándolo de la silla, de paso, ya que con su súper fuerza fue como si le arrojaran una bola de acero.

— ¡Elijah Bradley!

— ¡Lo siento, no quería lastimarlo…! Bueno, no mucho… — se disculpa Eli, ayudándolo a levantarse.

— Genial, era mi remera favorita.

— ¡Hey, esa es _mi_ remera! — se queja Billy.

— Uh, lo siento, Billy — se disculpa Eli.

— Descuida, no hay problema.

— ¿Hola? ¿Se acuerdan de mí? El chico temperamental me acaba de tirar al piso con una porción de pizza, ¿recuerdan?

Eli bufa y su abuela le da un coscorrón en la cabeza, haciendo que el muchacho gruña.

— Sí, sí. Ven, acompáñame a mi cuarto que te doy una de las mías.

***

Tommy se queda petrificado en el umbral de la puerta. No puede ser. Es decir, de todas las personas que hay en el mundo, de todos los súper héroes que hay en el pasí, de todos los miembros que hay en el equipo, ¿por qué tenía que ser la persona con la peor se lleva?

Ahí, sobre la cama de Eli está… está… está…

— ¿Qué miras? — le pregunta el chico. Al ver el centro de su atención, se sonroja — Oh, sí, eso. Mmm… no es mío, yo… err… lo encontré tirado cerca del cuartel cuando volvía a casa y… y… se lo traje a mi abuela pero a ella no le gustó y… ah… me lo quedé yo. Sí, eso.

Es la peor mentira del multiverso entero, pero Tommy tiene tantos sentimientos encontrados que no es capaz de hacer ningún comentario. Eli va a su placard y agarra una remera, pero Tommy no podría importarle menos.

Como en trance se acerca a la cama y toma entre sus manos el conejo rosado. Siente un nudo en la garganta y como se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas. Creyó que ya no lo iba a encontrar, pero está ahí…

— Ni se te ocurra hacerme alguna broma, ¿de acuerdo?

La voz de Eli los saca de su ensimismamiento. El muchacho le tira una remera azul y Tommy la agarra en el aire, dejando el conejo sobre la cama.

Ahora tendría que hacer un chiste. _Sabe_ que tendría que hacerlo, porque está quedando muy sospechoso así, pero no puede. Estuvo buscando al estúpido conejo por días y aquí está y ahora… ahora… simplemente no puede bromear con él.

— ¿Tommy?

— Hmm… sí, ya voy.

Se cambia la remera y sale del cuarto tras Eli, pensando cómo rayos va a hacer para llevarse el conejo sin que el muchacho se de cuenta.

***

— Oigan, ¿saben si le ocurre algo a Tommy?

— No lo sé, ¿por qué?

— Anoche en mi casa lo vi algo raro.

— No estaba coqueteando con tu abuela, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

— ¡No lo digo por eso! Hablo de después. Lo vi algo extraño.

— Sí, ha estado algo raro los últimos días, ¿sabes qué puede ser?

— Ustedes lo conocen mejor que yo. Si, ustedes no tienen idea, menos voy a saber yo.

— Me preocupa…

— Es Tommy, por favor, ¿qué podría pasarle?

— Creemos que está así por… tú sabes… _eso_.

— Pero… eso no fue su culpa.

— Hey, ¿estás bien?

— Si, yo… nos vemos.

***

Tiene que recuperar el conejo. No sabe cómo, pero tiene que hacerlo. Sin que Eli se de cuenta de que ha sido él, por supuesto, o no lo dejarán en paz nunca

Escondido en un callejón, Tommy aguarda a que la señora y el señor Bradley salgan de la casa. No tiene mucho tiempo, porque Eli debería salir del colegio en cualquier momento.

Cuando ve salir a los abuelos de su compañero, corre velozmente y entra en la casa antes de que la señora Bradley cierre la puerta. Bien, tiene que ir al cuarto de Eli, tomar el colegio y salir por la ventana antes de que alguien lo descubra.

Siguiendo el plan, va al cuarto de su compañero de equipo, abre la puerta y…

Ugh.

— ¿Tommy? ¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa?

Eli, sentado en el escritorio del cuarto, lo mira extrañado. Bien, por lo menos no está enojado, no tiene ganas de que le disloquen el hombro. Otra vez.

— Vine a buscar mi remera — dice, en un arranque de inspiración.

Su compañero entrecierra los ojos.

— Te la llevaste, ¿recuerdas?

Mierda, cierto.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Me había olvidado.

— ¿Cómo entraste en mi casa?

— Me metí mientras tus abuelos salían. ¿No tendrías que estar en la escuela? Los chicos buenos van a la escuela.

— Y los delincuentes juveniles al reformatorio.

— Es una pena que me hayan sacado de él, ¿verdad?

Los músculos de Eli se tensan mientras cierra sus manos en puños y Tommy sabe que esta la señal para retirarse raudamente. Mira durante un instante al conejo, no puede llevárselo, Eli se daría cuenta.

— Vete antes de que te saque yo, Tommy.

Y se va.

Necesita otro plan.

***

Viéndolo en retrospectiva, esta no es ni de lejos la mejor idea que ha tenido.

— ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!

— Mmm… ¿nada?

Eli se levanta de la cama y, por la expresión en su rostro, Tommy sabe que está enojado. _Muy_ enojado. Se acerca cautelosamente a la ventana, listo para salir corriendo al primer amague del otro para golpearlo.

— Tienes treinta segundos para decirme qué ocurre o voy a tirarte por la ventana.

Tommy sabe que podría salir corriendo antes de que Eli pudiera acercarse un centímetro, pero últimamente no está pensando bien y el conejo está a menos de un metro de él y siente como comienza a vibrar y… mierda, necesita tranquilizarse.

— Venía a buscarte.

— ¿A las tres de la mañana? ¿Para qué?

— Mmm… es que hay... bueno, me parece que hay un… mutante peligroso suelto.

Eli se refriega los ojos con la mano.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— No, por eso dije que me parece.

— ¿Le avisaste a los demás?

— No, tu casa era la que más cerca me quedaba.

Eli lo mira sospechosamente. En opinión de Tommy, su mentira es bastante buena, no sabe por qué no le cree.

— ¿Qué no vives con Teddy y Billy?

Ugh. Claro, por eso.

— Es sábado en la noche, no estaba en casa.

Eli suspira.

— Bien, espérame afuera, me cambio y voy — dice el muchacho, aunque luego vuelve a mirarlo con desconfianza —. ¿Y tu traje?

— Estaba esperando a juntar al equipo para ponérmelo.

Su compañero se masajea las sienes, cansado.

— Voy a creerte sólo porque no son las tres de la mañana, tengo sueño y no tengo ganas de que Billy se preocupe porque te quebré un brazo. Otra vez. Ahora espérame abajo.

Bien, necesita _otro_ plan.

***

— Eli, mira quién vino a cenar.

Cuando su compañero lo mira, Tommy sabe que las ganas de matarlo son infinitas.

— ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?

— Elijah, cuida tu lenguaje. Tu amigo vino visitarte y yo lo invité a cenar, ¿no es grandioso?

Tommy esboza la sonrisa más inocente que tiene, intentando imitar a Billy. Por extraño que parezca, y aunque son algo así como gemelos, en él la sonrisa no queda tan angelical como en su no hermano.

— Señora Bradley, si molesto me voy, no quiero incomodarlos — dice Tommy, poniendo una expresión de tristeza.

Puede que su compañero no le crea, pero la abuela de este se traga el cuento y le sonríe cálidamente. A pesar de ser un poco crédula, la señora le cae bien. Ojalá el hubiese tenido una abuela (o una madre, aunque sea) como ella. Posiblemente no hubiese cagado las cosas todas las veces que las cagó.

— Nada de eso, te quedas a comer. Estoy preparando un estofado que seguro te encantará. Eli, ¿por qué no van un rato a tu cuarto? Yo les aviso cuando la comida está lista.

Eli suspira, pero hace lo que su abuela le ordena. Antes de subir las escaleras pasan por la sala y Tommy saluda al abuelo de su compañero, que le da una sonrisa algo ausente un apretón de manos.

Ya en el cuarto, Tommy divisa al conejo rosado y comienza a trazar un plan para llevárselo. Lo mejor hubiese sido que lo tramara antes, pero ha estado muy ansioso y los planes nunca fueron lo suyo.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué te ocurre? — pregunta Eli, prendiendo la televisión del cuarto.

— No sé de qué hablas — miente.

Su compañero lo mira con el seño fruncido. Pareciera como si, por extraño que suene, por más imposible… bueno, parece que Eli está realmente preocupado.

— Has estado actuando raro y tienes al resto muy preocupado. Incluso yo me di cuenta de que algo no va bien. ¿Qué ocurre?

Tommy pone los ojos en blanco, pero siente los nervios recorrerle. Ellos no pueden enterarse, no lo entenderían.

— No me ocurre nada, no sé por qué todos insisten con lo mismo.

— Mira, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero somos compañeros de equipo y, auque quiera matarte la mitad del tiempo, me preocupo por ti. Entiendo que no me lo quieras contar, pero Billy es tu hermano, Kate nuestra líder y Teddy tu mejor amigo. Si no me lo quieres decir a mi, al menos díselo a ellos.

( _— Ellos se preocupan por ti, no seas tontito._

_— Claro, se preocupan por no tener otra baja en el equipo._

_— No seas menso, se preocupan porque eres su amigo._

_— No lo entenderías._

_— Claro que lo entiendo. Puede que sea joven pero entiendo más de lo que crees. Escucha todos ustedes son diferentes, quizás ellos no te entiendan pero se preocupan por ti y quieren_ intentar _entenderte. Dales una oportunidad_ )

Mira de reojo el conejo sobre la cama.

No, no lo entenderían. Y, siendo sincero, no está seguro de querer que lo entiendan.

— No me pasa nada.

Desde abajo les llega la voz de la señora Bradley y Tommy nuevamente tiene que renunciar a llevarse al conejo.

***

_— ¡Cuidado!_

_— ¡Ah!_

_El grito se mete por los oídos de Tommy y le cala en lo más profundo del alma. En menos de un segundo noquea a sus enemigos y va junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de la niña, que no llega a tocar el piso porque Tommy la sostiene._

_— T-Tommy… — murmura, intentando mantener una sonrisa._

_— ¡Tranquila! ¡El resto estará aquí en un segundo! ¡Billy puede salvarte! ¡Él puede…!_

_Ella niega con la cabeza._

_— Son niña, no tonta. Diles a mis amigos que los quiero…_

_— ¡No! ¡No digas estupideces, niña idiota!_

_Ella lo golpea en el brazo, pero está débil y apenas se siente como un roce._

_— No me digas estúpida, tonto. Diles que los quiero, por favor, y que nada de esto es su culpa… — no puede seguir porque le da un ataque de tos —. Tommy…_

_— ¿Si? — intenta no llorar, pero fracasa horriblemente. Esto no puede estar pasando. No otra vez, no a ella. Es muy chica…_

_— Hey, no llores o el resto se dará cuenta de que tienes sentimientos._

_Ella intenta reír, pero se detiene con un quejido._

_— No seas tonta, no hagas esfuerzo. Billy va a venir y…_

_— No — dice, negando con la cabeza —. Billy y los demás están del otro lado de la ciudad, no van a llegar a tiempo. Me voy a morir y yo… yo… Tommy, tengo miedo._

_Tommy la abraza con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro entre su cabello castaño._

_— No tengas miedo. Mira, Jean Grey a muerto muchas veces y no le ha pasado nada malo._

_Ella se ríe y Tommy no puede dejar de llorar._

_— Tienes razón, Tommy. Gracias._

_Menos de un minuto después, el cuerpo de Molly Hayes descansa sin vida entre sus brazos_

***

Se despierta agitado y con un grito pujando por salir de su garganta. Tiembla y un sudor frío le recorre el cuerpo. En la oscuridad del cuarto que comparte con Ted, aún le parece ver los ojos sin vida de Molly.

Se tapa el rostro con las manos, intentando no llorar. Esa niña estúpida…

La cabeza le duele horrores. Las pesadillas no paran, no lo dejan en paz. Aún puede ver las expresiones de dolor, horror y sufrimiento de los Runaways al ver el cuerpo sin vida de Molly.

Recuerda los golpes de Chase, que podría haber esquivado pero no lo hizo. Recuerda las lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de Nico y a Karolina abrazando con fuerza a Xavin.

Nunca deberían haber ido a Los Ángeles. No sabe en qué rayos estaba pensando Kate cuando pensó que sería una buena idea visitar a sus ‘amigos’. Dos grupos de súper héroes adolescentes nunca dan algo bueno como resultado.

Es suficiente, necesita el conejo de vuelta o se volverá loco. Va a recuperarlo aunque… aunque tenga que humillarse para hacerlo.

***

Para intentar empezar la conversación con el pie derecho, en vez de entrar sin avisar, Tommy golpea un par de veces la ventana de Eli. Luego de unos segundos, el muchacho abre la ventana, con el sueño pintado en el rostro una expresión extrañada.

— ¿Tommy? ¿Qué rayos…?

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Eli se masajea el puente de la nariz, obviamente al borde de su paciencia. De todas formas se corre y lo deja entrar.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre?

— Sí.

Eli lo mira sorprendido. Obviamente no se esperaba eso.

— Bien, te escucho.

Tommy toma una bocanada de aire para darse valor. Esto no puede ser tan difícil, ¿verdad?

— Quiero el conejo rosa. Es mío.

Su compañero se queda boqueando como un pez. Definitivamente eso tampoco se lo esperaba.

— ¿Qué?

Tommy agarra el conejo, que descansa sobre el escritorio. No lo abraza porque perdería la poca dignidad que le queda, pero ganas no le faltan.

— Que es mío. Me lo regaló… me lo regaló Molly. El día anterior a que muriera.

Eli lo mira sorprendido, para luego mirar hacia el piso, con algo de culpa.

— Lo lamento.

Bien, esto no está yendo como Tommy se lo esperaba. En sus cálculos, en este momento Eli se reía de él.

— Mmm, no hay problema. Tú no sabías que era mío y…

— No eso. Lamento… lamento no haber estado en el equipo cuando pasó lo de Molly.

Tommy se revuelve el cabello. Está cansado, nervioso y no entiende nada. Eli se sienta en la cama y él lo imita.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Volví al equipo cuando me enteré lo de Molly — confiesa Eli, sin mirarlo —. Cuando Kate me lo contó… cielos, no puedo dejar de pensar que yo podría haber hecho algo para evitar que…

Tommy lo golpea suavemente en el hombro. No tiene ganas de seguir ese tren de pensamientos.

— No seas imbécil. Ustedes los chicos buenos son tan… — pero no termina la frase, porque sería hipócrita —. Es mi culpa. Yo estaba con ella, si hubiese corrido más rápido, yo…

No puede terminar la frase porque de pronto está llorando y él no llora, pero hasta ahora no había hablado con nadie de la muerte de Molly y ya ha pasado medio año pero aún duele. Duele y no puede evitar llorar porque _sabe_ que él podría haber hecho algo.

Eli lo abraza y Tommy está seguro de que están en el mundo de lo bizarro.

— Tommy, no fue tu culpa. No podrías haber hecho nada…

— Sí, sí, yo… yo… yopodría… yopodríahaberhechoalgo… — habla rápido y seguro Eli no lo entiende pero no puede parar.

No puede parar de llorar, de culparse, de odiarse… Cassie, Jonas, Molly… ¿a quién más va a perder? ¿A quién más va a ser incapaz de proteger? ¿Billy, Ted, Kate? No soportaría perderlos. Mierda, ni siquiera soportaría perder a Eli.

Eli que ahora lo abraza con fuerza y mete una mano entre sus cabellos y lo acaricia y le susurra que _shh… shh… todo estará bien, todo estará bien…_ y Tommy no puede… no puede…

De pronto se están besando y es salado y extraño y Tommy ahora también abraza a Eli, e Eli también llora y la vida es una mierda, una _mierda_ y no es justo. Nada es justo.

***

Están recostados en la cama de Eli, con sus piernas entrelazadas. Tommy sostiene al conejo con una mano y no se ha sentido tan tranquilo en meses.

— Me hizo acordar a Molly, por eso me lo quedé — confiesa Eli, dibujando círculos invisibles sobre la mano que Tommy tiene sobre su abdomen.

— Era una niña estúpida. La quería mucho.

— Lo sé. Todos lo sabemos. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Tommy asiente. Eli se incorpora un poco en la cama, lo suficiente para poder besarlo. Tommy corresponde el gesto, dejando el conejo sobre la mesa de luz y abrazándolo por la cintura.

No está muy seguro de a dónde irá a parar todo esto, pero parece como si todas esas tensiones entre Eli y él ya no serán un problema.

O sí, pero sólo para no perder la costumbre.


End file.
